


Winter Is Coming Along With Ideas

by salazarastark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarastark/pseuds/salazarastark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of ideas I need to get out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cersei marries Ned and Jon is Joanna

**Author's Note:**

> This is the mixture of me having writer's block, me thinking that three stories is not enough stories to have going on, and me needing to get these ideas out of my head. Hopefully getting all my ideas out in drabble's will help me write my other stories faster and better. :)
> 
> I don't plan to make all of these full length stories, but I do plan to make them all longer and I'll come back to each one, and post the link to the longer version with each chapter-drabble. If any of these ideas give you ideas that you wish to write however, please just inform me so I can read and review! If you have something you would like to request, leave a note. I can't promise I'll write it, but I'll try to explore it as best I can. (Hint: my three favorite characters are Ned, Lyanna, and fem!Jon, so the more they are involved with a prompt, the more I will probably be able to invest in a story.)
> 
> Inspired by L_Cloudy's drabble collection, when you are finish reading my story, go and read her stories because they are all amazing.

The North hates Cersei and she hates it back. It’s cold, far too cold for her liking, and she shivers as Ned Stark attempts to change her from the lioness she is to some she-bitch who’ll do anything he wants her too with a cloak. They are standing underneath a weirwood tree when this happens. Stark had told her that he would build a sept for her, and indeed Cersei had seen construction when she arrived, but she knew as well as he did that the Seven and lionesses have no place in the North.

She sees her father and Tyrion watching her, making sure that her duty is to produce Stark’s wolves and not Jaime’s lions or Rhaegar’s dragons or King Robert’s stags. She sees an old woman called Nan, apparently a fixture at Winterfell more than even the Starks, holding her new, bastard step-daughter that King Robert had been so kind to legitimize for his best friend, holding the reminder that she needed to produce a son or else Winterfell will go to this girl whose mother is a mystery that Stark wouldn’t even tell his own brother no matter how many daughters Cersei could have. She sees Stannis Baratheon, the representative for this marriage since King Robert couldn’t come and while he’s not nearly as handsome as his brother, out of the corner of her eye he looks enough like his brother that she resents Catelyn Tully from taking the title of Queen from her.

She doesn’t see the red eyes from the face in the weirwood tree, but she feels them as she and Stark make their way down the aisle and back toward Winterfell and Cersei shivers from the cold.

Cersei hates the North and it hates her back.


	2. Myrcella is actually a Baratheon

Myrcella was five years old when she realized she was her father’s favorite and her mother’s least favorite. It wasn’t a huge, earth-shattering revelation like it probably should have been. No, it was soft and quiet and nothing changed when she realized it except she just knew the reason behind how her parent’s acted towards her. The moment she realized that was followed by the moment when she knew why her parent’s felt like that towards her, and it was because of how she looked nothing like her mother and everything like her father.

From her long black hair (no blonde curls, just soft dark waves) to her bright blue eyes (not her mother’s gleaming green) to even the strong jaw that perhaps shouldn’t look cute on a little girl, but it did on her even if it did not her cousin Shireen. When you looked at Myrcella, you could perhaps see the queen, but only after you got over how much she looked like the king. She looked nothing like a Lannister, like her brothers, who in turn looked nothing like her, like a Baratheon.

The one time Myrcella had truly thought about what side of the family she looked like, before all it mattered was what side of the family she looked like, was when Uncle Stannis (he had always been her favorite, like Uncle Jaime was Joffery’s and Uncle Renly and Uncle Tyrion were Tommen’s) pulled her aside after Jon Arryn died, before he went off to Dragonstone, was when he told her that he would make sure she was safe because she was a Baratheon, a _true_ one.

Myrcella had thought it odd at the time that hair and eye color could be so important to Uncle Stannis. Of course, it turned out to be even more important to her.


	3. Ned is a ward of Casterly Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not completely satisfied with this little segment, but I put the main idea out there and I'll just fix it when I actually write the story.

Ned had always known that his father had ‘southern ambitions,’ though he had never known what those words meant specifically. He had heard them tossed around by his father’s bannermen, but whenever he asked what those words meant, he got gruff “Nothing that concerns you, boy, and don’t tell your father!” for answers. Ned didn’t intend to tell his father, but he couldn’t help but feel like these ‘southern ambitions’ his father had everything to do with him, with Lya and Benjen and Brandon too.

He finally got the true answer out of a serving maid that he blackmailed into telling him. His father always told him that Stark’s should be honorable, that they shouldn’t spy and blackmail, and Ned hardly did those things, but Ned was also curious and he wanted to make sure that his father’s ambitions wouldn’t harm his siblings in anyway.

Apparently, his father’s ambitions were marrying Brandon to Catelyn Tully, Lya to Robert Baratheon, fostering Benjen at the Vale, and fostering Ned himself at Casterly Rock. Though apparently, Ned would be a lot better off being sent to the Vale to learn about honor and honesty according to the serving girl and the stable hand that he caught her with. It was odd, because Ned thought she was married to a cook, but Ned didn’t really care, he just didn’t want to leave his family.

Now Ned was staring up at Tywin Lannister, the man that would practically raise him for the next ten years. The man had only glanced at Ned when he and his father had arrived at Casterly Rock, his cold green eyes taking in his new ward for a second. Joanna Lannister was standing over to the side with her twins, all three of them were looking at him. Ned looked back at them.

Brandon had told him not to be scared before Ned had left Winterfell.

Ned wasn’t.


	4. Ned is Natalya, Jon is Joanna, and Oberyn/Nat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the notes for the last chapter. Still I think this could be an interesting story or situation. (fem!Ned's name is Natalya because I wanted it to be, not for any particular reason.)

Doran didn’t even flinch as Oberyn slammed his fist onto his desk. He let his brother rant and rave for a few minutes before he began again.

“You need to marry her, Oberyn. She’s a valuable ally.”

“Natalya Stark is in league with the men who killed Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon! She is the sister of the woman who seduced Rhaegar. I’m not going to marry her!”

“She’s Lady of Winterfell. You cannot argue that it’s a good match.”

Oberyn turned to look at him, fury blazing in his eyes. “I couldn’t give a fuck about whether it’s a good match or not. What I care about is the fact that you are apparently fine with me marrying this woman!”

Doran met Oberyn’s eyes. “I’ve not fine with you marrying this woman. I am practical about the fact that Dorne is simply tolerated by the rest of Westeros. I am practical about the fact that the North is the same size as the rest of Westeros combined and that it is a very powerful ally. I am practical about the fact that from all accounts, this woman was furious about what happened to Elia and her children and demanded reparations! I do not want you marrying Natalya Stark, but you will marry her because she is the kindest of the devils I need to consider.”

Oberyn fumed as he tried one last thing to stop Doran from sending a letter to Natalya Stark. “She has a bastard, you know. A daughter. Won’t say who the father is.”

“The girl’s legitimate now, this is Dorne, and you have four bastard daughter who each have a different mother and you won’t say who they are. You are not in any position to judge.”

Oberyn glared at Doran, but the slump of his brother’s shoulders told Doran that he had won. “I’m not going to fall in love with her.”

“All I want you to do is marry her.”

“And my daughters are coming with me and if she has a problem with that, we’re heading back to Dorne.”

Doran sighed. “Fine.”

Mentally, he started thinking of who else could be a good match for Doran. One of the Tully girls perhaps, though he thought the elder was getting married to Jon Arryn and the younger to Stannis Baratheon. Who else. . . .?


	5. Ned and Jaime raise the Targaryen children in Braavos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slighty unhappy with the ending, but again, I'll change when I type up this cracky story. Until then, hope you enjoy this!

Ned felt Jaime Lannister’s glare on his back as he glanced down at his nephew. King Jon Targaryen, first of his name, was fast asleep in his uncle’s arms.

“Why are you here, Stark?” Jaime asked, and Ned forced himself not to turn around and look at Jaime.

“I’ve been on this ship for three days,” he replied. “If you’ve only just noticed me now, then are you entirely sure that you are the best person to protect Rhaella and Viserys Targaryen?”

Ned glanced back at Jaime now, who seemed frozen in place and was currently gapping like a fish. “How- how. . . .?”

“I heard you tell Barristan Selmy what you planned to do.”

“And you just decided that you were going to come with me? To what, make sure I wouldn’t kill them?”

Ned shrugged. “That’s what crossed my mind at first, but no, I don’t think you’d do that.”

“Then why are you here? Your brother is Lord of Winterfell, why aren’t you there, wanting for him to arrange some marriage for you?”

Ned hesitated for a moment before he answered. “I love Brandon, but knowing him, I’d be betrothed to Barbrey Ryswell as soon as I arrived at Winterfell and I truly don’t want that.”

“Fair enough, but that doesn’t answer my first and more pressing question. Why are you here?”

Ned turned around and Jaime’s eyes immediately fell to Jon, his brow furrowed in confusion. “Because Lyanna asked me to keep her son, Rhaegar’s son, our rightful king safe. What better place to keep him safe than with his grandmother and his uncle?”


	6. Jon looks Targaryen, Sansa and Bran look Stark, and Arya looks Tully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based somewhat on L_Cloudy's [river's daughter and dragon's son](http://archiveofourown.org/series/69740) series.

Ned always felt guilty whenever he made the trip to Greywater Watch, guilty over the fact that Catelyn and his children had no clue that Jon Targaryen existed, guilty over the fact that they simply thought the reason he took a trip there once a year and stayed for a few weeks was simply because of a close friendship with Howland Reed.

They didn’t realize that the reason he always went to the Neck exactly at the same point of the year was because that was Jon’s nameday, and Ned was grateful that his children had never been born around it.

His guilt disappeared when he saw Jon, happy as always to see his uncle, though it was often replaced by something else.

He had hoped, when Lyanna’s body was still warm, that he could take Jon in and raise him as his son. He knew that the boy looked Valyrian, but he hoped that he could lie Jon was his bastard, say that Jon’s mother was from Lys or Volantis if anyone asked. Howland Reed had convinced him not too, convinced him that it was too risky.

Ned was glad he had as Jon didn’t just simply look Valyrian, he looked _Targaryen_.

Every year, Jon continued to look more and more like his father and this year was no different. Though only thirteen, Jon was tall and lean with muscle, with long silver-gold hair that was tied loosely away from his face with a leather band. His purple eyes seemed to catch everything, and dressed in black, Ned understood why Jon couldn’t be seen by anyone who wasn’t a crannogmen, who had watch the boy grown up. It would be all too clear who he was.

King Jon Targaryen, First of His Name, son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lady Lyanna Stark.

Try as he might, he only saw his sister in his nephew’s personality, and even that was much like Rhaegar from what Ned knew.

Ned had no clue what do with Jon now though, as even other opportunities were gone like becoming a Maester or joining the Night’s Watch. At best, Jon might be suited to going to the Free Cities and hopefully making a life there, somewhere Robert couldn’t find him, even if he found out about Jon.

He hoped that Jon could meet his cousins one time before that happened. Meet Robb, who Ned knew would be a great Lord of Winterfell one day. Meet Sansa, who looked so much like Lyanna and acted like her too, with her dreams of life being like the songs. Meet Arya, who despite looking like exactly Catelyn was all wild wolf. Meet Bran, the only son who looked took after the North and had great dreams of knighthood. Meet Rickon, the youngest and fiercest of Ned’s children.

Ned couldn’t help the growing fear though that the first time Jon might ever meet his cousins would not be right before he left the Free Cities.


	7. Lady Stark was a Lannister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing an OC that I want to be a mixture of Sansa, Arya, and Cersei, but inform me if you think she could use some work.
> 
> This idea came into my head after I was wondering who Ned's mother was, and while I feel pretty safe to say that in the books she isn't a Lannister, why can't I imagine a story where she is and satisfy my love for both the Starks and Lannisters and my need that the more they interact, the better a story is? Anyway, Marisa in my head is three years older than Tywin.
> 
> Also, not mentioned in this little drabble, but relevant to the story it will become, Ned is going to look like a Lannister. That's because of the Sean Bean marathon I had over the weekend and are you really going to argue? [Really?](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m1k4k0c6ba1rq6c4lo1_1280.jpg) You honestly don't think Sean Bean would've made a fantastic [Jaime](https://www.google.com/search?q=richard+sharpe&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=g1gOU4PTNqSg2AX-vIDQBA&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1366&bih=613#q=sean+bean+richard+sharpe&tbm=isch) [Lannister](https://www.google.com/search?q=sean+bean+ian+howe&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=klgOU8eyOaaO2AW154HQCA&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAg&biw=1366&bih=613)? (I read the first book before I saw the show and assumed that's who he would be playing until I saw the first episode, as I was not acquainted with the fact that Sean Bean always dies in his movies and shows.)

“Are you nervous?” Genna asked Marisa, eyes wide as she looked at her beautiful elder sister arrange her maiden cloak perfectly over her shoulders. Marisa shrugged. She wanted to appear calm and collected to her little sister, and not know she was afraid.

Marisa was the first-born child of Tytos and Alsyanne Lannister, a tall, slender beauty with long golden hair and bright green eyes of twenty years of age. And tonight, she would become Lady of Winterfell, wife to Lord Rickard Stark. She would be a wolf by marriage and stay the lion of her birth.

Marisa imagined their children. Sons with golden hair and calm gray eyes that would be the pride of the North. Daughters with brown hair and emerald eyes that would have songs written about them one day. The Prince Aerys and the Princess Rhaella had a son last year, and Marisa had seen the Prince Rhaegar once, a beautiful child that would more than likely be a great king someday. Marisa wondered if perhaps one day, her daughter could be queen. It would be a good match, the daughter of a wolf and a lion with a dragon, and the King they would produce would be greater than Aegon the Conqueror and Jaehaerys the Wise combined.

Marisa knew that she was dreaming of something almost impossible, Rhaegar could easily gain a sister in the years to come that would one day be his queen, but Marisa also knew that it never hurt to dream.

You could be surprised with what might come true as long as you were willing to sacrifice.


	8. Jon is Joanna and is the only daughter of Ned Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the story is not going to be as sad as this seems, but this is just what came when I started writing. Anyway, what do you think of Catelyn in here? I'm not a big fan of her, but I want to be true to her character and not start subconsciously bashing her, so please let me know what you think!

Catelyn stared long and hard at the letter that Ned had handed to her, guilt shining in his eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

_. . . .proclaim Joanna Snow as the legitimate daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and from this day be known as Joanna Stark. . . ._

She had not expected this when her husband came back from the Greyjoy Rebellion. She had expected his warm embrace, his happiness upon finding out that she had given him another son, a boy that she named Arry. Robb, Joanna, and Samson had been thrilled with their baby brother and as of yet, no one but Catelyn had ever seen Arry without one of them hovering around protectively. She had even expected the young Greyjoy boy that Ned brought back as a ward.

She did not expect Ned to hand her a letter from King Robert proclaiming that his bastard daughter was now legitimate.

“I didn’t know, Cat, that he was doing it until he handed this to me. I had thought about asking him when I heard about Arry, but I never would have asked him without asking you first.”

Catelyn nodded. This document meant that Joanna would inherit Winterfell before any daughters that Catelyn give birth too, but with three healthy sons already and with hopefully more in the future, Catelyn knew she didn’t have much to worry about. All this truly did was acknowledge Joanna to the rest of Westeros what the North had realized long ago and that was Joanna was just as much Ned’s daughter as any daughter Catelyn could give him, though that fact cut her like a knife.

“Robert also talked about marrying her to his son, when they both come of age. He’s only a couple years younger than her. I told him I’d think about it, that it would be many years before that could happen anyway.”

Catelyn nodded again. It was all she could do without bursting into tears and that itself was requiring a great deal of the strength she had in her. Joanna Snow was now Joanna Stark and would one day be Queen Joanna Baratheon. She would probably good one, a kind one, Catelyn knew. Joanna had been the first one to go up to the Greyjoy boy and simply start talking to him and for the rest of the night, the boy had stayed close to her though he was five years older.

“You should tell her in the morning. I’m sure she’d be thrilled to hear.”

One day, Queen Joanna Baratheon would be an inspiration to many bastard girls in believing that they could rise above their names, though they probably wouldn’t realize that Joanna had the best life possible for a bastard girl in the first place.

“I need to be alone tonight Ned. Just for tonight.”

After a minute, Ned got up. He kissed her forehead before he left the room and soon Catelyn was alone with her thoughts and her fears and her misery.

She didn’t want to be alone.


	9. Lyanna is Queen Regent for Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not totally happy with this section, but I definitely plan to make it longer and edit this scene when I do. In the mean time, tell me what you think!

Tywin looked at the Queen Regent Lyanna Stark Targaryen, sitting upon the Iron Throne, holding her newborn son in her arms as she gazed upon the Lord’s who knelt before her with her sharp gray eyes. Each of the Great Lord’s, except Lyanna’s brother and her new Hand Eddard Stark, who was standing next to her, looking down at them too. Hoster Tully, Jon Arryn, Stannis Baratheon, Balon Greyjoy, Mace Tyrell, Doran Martell, and Tywin himself, knelt before a sixteen year old girl who had run off with a prince to escape a lord she did not want. Now both men were dead and she was queen.

Long, dark brown hair fell loosely upon her bare shoulders, and she wore only a simple crown of silver with etchings of a direwolf and roses on it, and a sapphire in the middle. She wore a long, white dress and she looked every inch the beautiful and untouchable Queen that she was. Tywin had seen the new King, and could not find any Targaryen in him. He knew that though the boy might be called King Jon Targaryen, he was a Stark, and would one day rule Westeros as a wolf, not a dragon.

Lyanna Stark was both infuriating and interesting in Tywin’s opinion.

“Rise,” she said after a minute and all the Lord’s did, though none of them seemed happy about being ordered around by their new Queen. “My Lord’s, I thank you for coming to King’s Landing. You are the Great Lord’s of seven of the main districts in the Seven Kingdoms, and I know that you are ruling them with good grace and good judgment. I invited you here to King’s Landing to witness your new King’s coronation and I invited you here to this throne room to thank you.

“Lord Tyrell, I want to give my thanks for your support in this war and to offer you the position of Master of the Coin, if you can spare to leave Highgarden.” Mace Tyrell replied with many “Of course, my Queen.” and “I aim to please Your Grace in all I can.”

“Lord Arryn, Lord Tully, Lord Baratheon, I pardon you all for your acts in this war as I did my brother. You made them for family, for me. I thank you for it. The months with Prince Rhaegar were hard, but I knew that you were fighting for me and that enabled me to survive them until I had my son and your King.” Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully, and Stannis Baratheon gave her three identical, “Of course, Your Grace.” Tywin wondered if anyone in the room truly believed that she had been kidnapped and had simply not run off.

“Lord Greyjoy, I understand that you stayed out of this war. I do not fault you for that. I simply invited you here to celebrate your new king and to give you the respect you deserve as Lord of the Iron Islands. I also want to extend to you the courtesy of Master of Ships, or if you feel you cannot leave the Iron Islands for a great length of time, to one of your brother’s.” Tywin didn’t think to the Iron Islands were anything to be proud of or anything to give respect about, but Balon Greyjoy seemed surprised and pleased by the unexpected honor.

Lyanna Stark turned to Prince Doran Martell next and her words turned soft. “Prince Doran, I offer my greatest sympathies to you and your family for the deaths of the Princess Elia and her children and Princess’s rape. You shall have Amory Lorch and Gregor Clegane in your custody tonight for you to execute in whatever way you feel could bring even the slightest bit of justice to you. I would also like to arrange a marriage between your daughter Arianne and the Prince Viserys, though only if you are willing, and make you or your brother my Master of Law.”

“I thank you, your Grace,” Prince Doran replied and Tywin wondered if there was any need to worry about Dorne.

Lastly, Queen Lyanna’s eyes turned to him and there seemed to be nothing but contempt for him as she began to speak. “Lord Lannister. I have decided that you speak the truth when you said that you had no knowledge of what your bannermen planned to do with the Princess and her children and that you simply meant for them to be taken into custody, to be handed over to Robert. However, I cannot overlook the fact that your son killed King Aerys. Ser Jaime has stated that Aerys has planning to burn King’s Landing to the ground and I believe him.

“There for, he will join the Night’s Watch. He has already sworn to have no lands, wifes, or children. He’ll just wear black instead of white. He has not left yet. I’ll allow you and your children to say good-bye.”

Tywin hated this wolf-bitch.


	10. Ned and Lyanna wake up to find themselves back in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explanation scene will be edited when I actually write the story, but the point is to get across the idea. Hope you like!

Ned had been in a daze all morning, ever since he had woken up. Though Ned wondered if you could truly wake up if you had never fallen asleep, but instead died.

Ned remembered Ilyn Payne bringing Ice down on his neck, Sansa’s screams, and the crowd’s roar as they called for his blood. He remembered it all.

Then he jolted awake, eight-and-ten again or thereabouts at Winterfell, hearing Lyanna’s laughter from her room next to his. Rickard Stark had never cared about the fact that his daughter’s room should be on the other side of Winterfell, away from his sons. The pack needed each other and Lyanna had always ended up crawling into Ned’s bed when their mother had passed away, so eventually she moved into the room next to his.

He thought it was the afterlife at first, and he was glad. He couldn’t think of a better one.

“You’re here.” Ned turned toward his sister’s voice. Lyanna was standing in the doorway, a wide and tearful smile on her face. “You’re finally here.”

Lyanna ran toward him, jumped onto his bed, and pulled him into a close hug. Ned hugged her back. He had missed her so much, his little sister, and Ned never wanted her to leave his arms. Too soon for his tastes, she eventually pulled back and wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

“I have been living this day over and over for the past fourteen years. Believe me, I’ve been counting. I don’t know why, I’ve read everything I can and I’ve asked everyone I can, but no one has anything to say. No one knows anything, not even Nan and she’s the only one other than you who ever believed me when I told them the truth. This isn’t the afterlife, if that’s what you’re thinking. The only person I ever saw was Mother, and that was just before I woke up, on this day for the first time. She only told me that one day you would join me, and that Ned, is what kept me going.”

Ned blinked. “What day is this then?”

“The day I ran off with Rhaegar Targaryen.”


	11. Rhaegar/Lyanna Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at Modern AU. I aged up the characters by four years, so I won't have a bunch of eighteen year olds with babies.

Lyanna decided that Ned was the best brother ever when he was holding back her hair as she puked up everything she’d ever eaten upon realizing that she was pregnant with Rhaegar Targaryen’s child, also known as the man who was married though separated from Ned’s roommate's sister, Elia Martell.

Yeah, Ned deserved a fantastic reward for being awesome.

Eventually, the vomiting ceased and Lyanna leaned back against the bathtub while Ned grabbed her some ginger ale and saltines to help settle her stomach. She put the palm of her hand against her still flat stomach and wondered what she would feel in three months, six months, nine months. She wondered if she even wanted to carry the child and she wondered what Ned would do if she asked, but though Lyanna believed whole-heartedly that if a woman didn’t want to have a baby she shouldn’t have a baby, she actually wanted the little rugrat that was inside her know.

It wasn’t like she couldn’t do it. She was twenty years old, she knew that Rhaegar would step up to the plate and be a father to this child even if he and Elia had got back together, and she had always kept her trust-fund, though there had been a few times when her father had threated to take it away.

Lyanna could only hope it would also finally be the thing that told Robert she didn’t want anything more to do with him.


	12. Rhaegar/Lyanna, the North stayed a Kingdom

Princess Lyanna Stark, daughter of King Rickard, was beautiful, Rhaegar thought, with dark brown hair framed a long face and bright gray eyes. They had been betrothed ever since he was ten and she was two, and the court’s trip to Winterfell for that occasion had been the last time they had seen each other.

She had arrived at King’s Landing upon his father’s invitation, for her to learn about the country she would one day be Queen of. The last Queen from the North had been Queen Arya, wife to King Aegon V, though Targaryen kings would take wolves for wives before and some Kings of the North would take Targaryen princesses for wives. The most famous had been King Torrhen and Queen Visenya, solidifying a union that still lasted to this day.

Prince Eddard had arrived with her and he quickly became the center of attention for the young women of court, a role that obviously flustered him. Elia Martell, Cersei Lannister, Janna Tyrell, and the Tully sisters had all arrived at court, to be attendants to Princess Lyanna officially and unofficially, become attractive enough to the prince to hopefully become a princess one day. The heir to the North, Brandon Stark, had been betrothed to some Northern girl since he was little and was thus out of grasp to the Lord Paramounts that had daughters around his age.

Second sons were good enough however if they were princes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much of a story to this drabble, but I want the history and backstory to come across more than anything. Brandon is betrothed to Barbrey Ryswell, just so you know, and the Seven Kingdoms are still called that because of the Riverlands having been a kingdom before they were conquered. Everything else in the books are canon, with the exception that instead of Torrhen Stark bending the knee, he ended up marrying Visenya Targaryen. Maegor I was either Aenys I full-brother or cousin (and the King in the North), and I have not decided on that. Thoughts?


	13. Stannis is fostered at the Eyrie instead of Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Stannis and I somehow managed to give myself Robert!feels.

Robert didn’t know what he expected the Eyrie to be like, but he did know that he hadn’t expected it to be as big as it was. It seemed to stretch to the clouds, towering above everybody and everything. It was grim and cold and it seemed to suit Stannis perfectly. No wonder his father had decided to keep him at Storm’s End and send Stannis here instead.

This was the first time in three years that Robert was going to see his little brother, and Robert wasn’t happy that Stannis couldn’t simply come to Storm’s End. He knew that Stannis wrote about a Ned Stark often in his letters, though he hardly read them and Stannis never wrote one just to him, but Stannis could have just brought Ned with him!

Father had decided however that he, Robert, and Mother would be making the long trip to Stannis instead of the other way around and Robert really didn’t like it. Besides, he never really liked Stannis either.

Finally, after a long trip to arrive in the Eyrie’s court in which Robert promised to give up drinking three times and wenching twice if the Stranger would just let him live, Robert found himself looking at his little brother.

Stannis had gotten taller and his hair was longer, but he had not changed too much. They stood in awkward silence as Father and Mother talked to Lord Jon. Next to him was a tall boy a couple years older than him with light brown hair and dark gray eyes, who was talking animatedly to what seemed to be his siblings that all looked a great deal like him. That must be Ned Stark. A man that must be his father was talking to Lord Jon too.

After a few minutes, Stannis walked away from Robert to the Stark children. Ned Stark smiled, and introduced him to his brothers and sister.

Robert didn’t know what to do. He felt awkward and strange. He looked at the floor.

“Robert,” he heard Stannis’ voice. “Come meet Ned.”

As Robert did so, it occurred to him that he had never seen Stannis smile before now.


	14. Elia dies in childbirth with Aegon and Aerys marries Rhaegar to Lyanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! :)

Rickard Stark sighed as he looked at his daughter. Lyanna was beautiful, smiling brightly as she looked at Rhaegar Targaryen, her soon-to-be husband. The Prince offered her a small smile too, and Rickard prayed that they would be a good match.

The Princess Elia had died in childbirth with her second child, a boy that had died along with her. The King had waited the bare minimum of days before he had written Rickard a letter, asking for Lyanna to be his son’s second wife.

Rickard was no fool, his daughter would be Queen and hopefully he would have a grandson for a King, but he was still surprised by the King’s utter lack of disregard for his good-daughter’s and his grandson’s death. For a minute, he had actually considered saying no, surely Tywin Lannister would offer up his daughter as the only other available woman in Westeros left, but then Rickard imagined a grandson with Stark gray eyes sitting on the Iron Throne.

Rickard just couldn’t find it in himself to say no, and besides, from all he heard, the Prince was nothing like his father.

His sons were been proud of their sister, proud of the match that had been made, and Rickard knew that all the North was rejoicing that they would have one of their own as Queen.

Rickard watched as Lyanna curtsied in front of Rhaegar.

This had to be a good match.


	15. Joanna Lannister arranges for Ned and Lyanna to marry Cersei and Jaime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm becoming more and more curious about Ned's mother and have decided that for every story I write with her in it, I'm going to write a story where she came from a different Lord Paramount house. I have not decide which one she comes from in this story, though not Lannister because I've already written one where she's from there. If you have any ideas, let me know! (Her name is going to be Marisa in all these stories though because I just love the name and that's all I can think of her as.)

Marisa frowned as she gazed at the letter in front of her. It was from Joanna Lannister, a woman that had been a great friend to Marisa when they had both been companions to Queen Rhaella. They had talked about one day betrothing their children together, and because of that she was not surprised to see that Joanna had asked for Lyanna to come meet Jaime in hopes of arranging a marriage, but she was surprised to see Joanna asking for Ned to come meet Cersei.

Marisa had met Tywin Lannsiter twice. Once at her wedding with Rickard and once at his and Joanna’s wedding. She did not think he was a man who would want his only daughter betrothed to a second son, never mind the fact that Ned would make a wonderful husband to any lucky girl one day. She hadn’t thought Joanna was the type of woman to want that for her daughter either.

Yet the letter was right in front of her.

_. . . .I ask that you bring not only your daughter Lyanna to Casterly Rock to meet my son, but also your son Eddard to meet my daughter. I know that your eldest is betrothed to Catelyn Tully. . . ._

It went on, Joanna saying that she was sure that their children would come to care and love for each other very much.

Marisa just wondered what had happened to cause this reaction from Joanna.


	16. Arya is stuck in King's Landing while Sansa manages to escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always been really intrigued by this idea. Obviously what happened to both Sansa and Arya in canon is horrible, but you can't deny that the situations they were thrown in were the one's they were best suited for. But what happens if they weren't? What if Sansa found herself having to pass as a boy and heading to the Wall? What if Arya found herself having to play the game of thrones? They would live, I have no doubt, but would they survive after they found each other again?

Queen Cersei smiled and Arya wished she still had Needle though she guessed Sansa needed it more. If Sansa had it. Wherever she was.

Arya had almost been able to escape the Red Keep, had almost been away from Queen Cersei and King Joffrey, before two gold cloaks had grabbed her and brought her before the Queen and her smiles. Now Arya was forced to smile and dance and pretend like if she didn’t do exactly what the Queen and Joffrey told her, a knight would hit her. Arya had tried to fight at first, tried to rebel, but the knights were stronger than Arya could ever hope to be, and besides she couldn’t find Needle.

Arya supposed Sansa took it when she fled. At least Arya hoped she fled. A part of her wanted Sansa to be found, Sansa might be silly sometimes but she knew how to act like a lady unlike Arya.

If Sansa was here, she would be able to please the Queen and Joffrey, and she could teach Arya how to. Hopefully Arya would finally be able to remember it. She would try her hardest anyway.

But Arya truly didn’t want them to find Sansa. She just had to figure out how to survive without her.

Queen Cersei laughed upon hearing some stupid fat lord’s joke and Arya closed her eyes, praying to all the gods that Sansa would be the better dancer like she always was when it came to Needle and thanking Jon for the gift that might just save their sister.


	17. Rhaegar marries Cersei after both Elia and Lyanna die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implausible, I know, but just like go with me? And accept it? And help me think of plausible reasons for this to actually happen?

Rhaegar woke up with a start. The sun was rising and was starting to softly stream through the curtains. He blinked and moved carefully, determined not to disturb Rhaenys. He smiled as he watched her roll into his spot, dragging her kitten with her. Rhaegar would swear on his life to anyone who might possibly ask later that it wasn’t just Balerion purring.

Rhaenys had not been able to sleep a wink at night unless Rhaegar was holding her, and her fear of Rhaegar’s bedroom, where she would have been _murdered_ if it weren’t for Ned Stark, had made Rhaegar bring a bed into his younger daughter’s nursery for them both to sleep in.

Rhaegar made his way over the crib where his and Lyanna’s daughter was sleeping soundly. Rhaenys adored her little sister, and was constantly suggesting names for her. Rhaegar could bear to give her the name Visenya, not when his mad wish to fulfill that prophecy had killed his wives, his son, and countless other members of his kingdom. No other name sounded right though to Rhaegar’s ears. Lyanna had seemed convinced that it was a girl like he did, but they had decided on a boy’s name, just in case.

He doubted that he could call their daughter “Jon” though.

Rhaegar was broken out of his thoughts by a knocking on the door. Both of his daughters fidgeted, but neither woke, and Rhaegar opened the door to Lord Eddard Stark.

Stark was the only one of the rebel leaders that Rhaegar had pardoned yet. One reason was because he had promised Lyanna that he wouldn’t take anymore of her family away from her and he knew that Ned was her favorite brother, but Ned Stark had also saved Rhaenys’ life. He had entered Rhaegar’s bedroom to find her screaming as Amory Lorch was about to stab her.

Ned Stark had stabbed him instead and held Rhaenys as she cried from fear and disbelief. He had killed Gregor Clegane too, though he hadn’t been able to save Elia and Aegon.

“Your Grace,” Stark said as he gave a slight bow. “Can I come in?”

Rhaegar stood aside to let him through. Ned smiled when he saw the two princess. He had made Stark Hand until Jon Connington could arrive back in Westeros, as well as making Doran Martell Master of Law and Mace Tyrell Master of Coin. He had not figured out a good Master of Ships yet, but he was leaning towards a Greyjoy. It would be a way to appease them before something ever broke out and who better than someone who lived half their life on a ship?

“What do you need to talk about, Lord Stark?” Rhaegar asked softly.

Ned fidgeted for a moment before he spoke. “There are talks that you need a new wife. Since the only male heir left in the Targaryen family line is Viserys and possibly the child that your mother is caring now.”

Rhaegar closed his eyes and nodded. His mother had already made mention of that need to him, and well Rhaegar knew logically he should marry to produce more heirs, he didn’t want to. He had loved Lyanna with all his heart and Elia had been the kindest woman he had ever known. He may not have loved her, but he knew that she did not deserve him for a husband.

Ned spit out his next words like poison. “There’s talks that you should marry Cersei Lannister.”

Rhaegar’s eyes flew open. “What?”

Tywin Lannister said that he had not sent Amory Lorch and Gregor Clegane to kill his wife and children, but that did not stop Rhaegar from arresting him, and while Rhaegar Targaryen knew that his father was mad, he still had to punish Jaime Lannister for killing him. The boy had been sent to the Wall three days ago.

And now people wanted him to marry Cersei Lannister?

“I hate the idea too,” Ned said. “Your Grace,” was added as an afterthought. “And so does most of the small council, but they do agree that you need a son and there are no other woman highborn and old enough for you to marry.”

Rhaegar tried hard to remember Cersei Lannister. He knew that she had been court when she was younger, but he had never really paid much attention to her. He also knew that she had a crush on him.

“I’ll think about it.” Cersei Lannister was probably nothing like her father.

Ned nodded and looked at his niece. "She doesn't have a name yet."

"I haven't been able to think of one." They stood in an awkard silence before Ned said hesitantly, "When she was younger, Lyanna liked Joanna."

Princess Joanna Targaryen. It had a nice ring to it.


	18. Certain people in Westeros are capable of controlling the elements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have had an Avatar: The Last Airbender marathon right before I wrote this.

Ned had expected this day from the moment Lyanna entrusted him with her son. If Jon’s true father had been any other man Ned would have prayed that the Gift wouldn’t show up, but Ned knew he shouldn’t waste his prayers. Every child fathered by a Targaryen would have the Gift of Fire.

Ned knew the tales well, studied them over and over again for some loophole, had books sent from all around the world, and Maester Luwin had once told him in all seriousness that Ned was probably one of the most knowledgeable men in the world when it came to information about the Gift.

In Westeros it was divided into region. Those born in the North, the Riverlands, and the Iron Islands had the Gift of Water. He did as had Lyanna, Cat was the only one in her family, and Sansa had recently had her Gift appear and she spent her days playing with Theon, himself with a sister and his uncle’s Victarion and Aeron that had it also. Robb did not have it, and Arya was too young to even show possible signs of it.

Those born in the Westerlands, the Reach, and Dorne had the Gift of Earth. All three of Tywin Lannister’s children had it, as did the first two of Doran Martell’s children and Oberyn Martell, but in the Reach only Mace Tyrell’s daughter had the Gift.

In the Crownlands, Stormlands, and the Vale, there was the Gift of Air. Jon had it, as did Stannis Baratheon though Robert and Renly did not.

The Gift usually appeared at two, but for Fire it always took longer, around five. Ned simply waited, hating the day that would come when Jon would arrived confused about how fire had simply appeared in his hands and he was able to control because everyone knew only Targaryens could and the Targaryens everyone knew no longer lived in Westeros.

All but one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really fascinated by this idea. Quick detail before I continue on, most women with the Gift marry men in the region's that the Gift is usually in. (Cat was betrothed to Brandon because the North and the Riverlands both are usually the Gift of Water.) They're highly sought after, especially by Lord Paramount's whose heir doesn't have the Gift, like Brandon didn't, so that the next heir hopefully will. In the occasion that they marry out, like Lyanna would have married Robert, children with the Gift of their mother's line will usually be married to a region that the Gift is with. If the heir has the mother's Gift, then they would almost definitely marry a woman that does have the Gift for their region. There are exceptions though, every region has a line or two that the Gift is usually something from another region. Not a quick detail after all. :D


	19. NOTE!!!

I want to state that I'm actually stopping these drabbles because I'm actually writing these stories!!! I'm currently (mainly) focused on the first chapter, Ned/Cersei, and the fourth chapter, Oberyn/fem!Ned. I do, however, want to know what else everyone is interested in. So if you're reading this, let me know which story you are most interested in. Or tell me your top three or five or ten or number them in the order you like the best. Whatever you wish to do. I'll take note and use it to base on what stories I'll write next.

I want to thank everyone though for taking the time to comment and help me work through these stories. You are all wonderful!


End file.
